¿Y las mujeres son las que mas sufren el embarazo?
by Sue Donily
Summary: Cuando estuvo dentro de su auto Viktor se pregunto, si de verdad alguien creía eso de que las mujeres son las que mas sufren el embarazo, porque en el suyo las cosas eran muy diferentes ViktorXHermione porque amo con toda mi alma esta pareja


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Jk Rowling**

.

.

.

En las madrugadas de Bulgaria, el frio siempre amenaza a cualquiera que se atreva salir de casa con causarle un ataque de hipotermia severo

En una casa bastante grande, casi equiparada a una mansión, en la capital de Sofía. Las hojas de los arbustos y las flores que decoraban la fachada creando un bello jardín, en ese momento estaban cubiertas con una fina capa de hielo dándole un toque invernal hermoso y tranquilo. Algo que distaba un poco de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa o mas bien dentro de la habitación principal

En la cual se podía ver como los ojos de un una bella mujer embarazada brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas, mientras su marido solo atinaba a cerrar los suyos para no ceder.

Para entender mejor la situación volvamos al comienzo, ero esta vez desde adentro

Viktor Krum trataba de recuperar las horas de sueño perdido y también para quitarse de encima esa molesta fatiga que ya lo estaba matando, su hermosa y perfecta esposa de salvajes rizos. Descansaba a su lado de espaldas a el, usando como almohada uno de sus brazos. El ojionix estaba sumido en un sueño profundo , hasta que unos movimientos bruscos en su hombro -ocasionados por unas suaves manos- lo sacaron de su estado de reposo

-¿uhmm?-

-Viktor...-

-Si ¿que ocurre?- cuestiono tallándose la cara mientras se sentaba en la cama, la miro a ella imitar su acción y morderse los labios en un gesto dubitativo con las mejillas rosadas-¿pasa algo?-

Hermione puso una mano en su abultado vientre de cinco meses y lo miro-Tengo un antojo-

-Ah si ¿y de que es...?-pregunto aun adormilado

-De jugo de arroz con fruta-

-¿Y porrque no bajaste hacerlo?-

-Ya lo hice, pero no hay la fruta que quiero. Por eso te desperte-parecía compungida

-¿Y cual es esa frruta?-

-Papaya-

El abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello, miro el reloj en la pared notando lo tarde que era

-No preferririas mejor ¿un jugo de Durrasno o Manzana?-

-¿N-no...no vas a co-conseguirme la fruta ve-verdad?-empezó hablar con la voz entrecortada

-Carriño faltan seis parra la doce ¿donde voy a encontrrar una Papaya a esta horra y en esta parrte del mundo- dijo amablemente, tratando de hacerla entender

Pero los almendrados ojos de ella se cristalizaron inmediatamente y, el azabache cerro los de el para no verla. Sabia que si la veía llorando, iba ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que no siguiera haciéndolo. El sabia que ella estaba muy sensible con el embarazo y cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera le afectaba, pero aveces sentía como si Hermione lo manipulara, sabiendo que el no se negaría a nada si le lloraba un poquito

-¡Te recuerdo que si estoy así, y tengo estos extraños antojos es por tu culpa!- grito la castaña irrumpiendo el ambiente

¡¿Su culpa?!

Si su memoria no le fallaba y valla que no lo hacia, Hermione en aquel momento no estaba muy renuente que digamos, de hecho el podía recordar nitidamente como ella se aferraba a el enterrándole las uñas, gritándole como poseída, rogándole porque no se detuviera. Pero eso ahora no venia al caso

Krum miro como gruesas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de sus esposa, sin embargo esta vez no la podía complacer, ademas de que estaba muy cansado. No estaba seguro de si a ciencia cierta encontraría esa fruta tropical un un país donde el frio es apabullante y mas a esa hora de la noche. La abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza—Lo siento cielo, perro esta vez no voy a poderr...-

Ella se soltó de mala manera de su abrazo y fijo sus hermosos ojos mojados en el con molestia-¡¿No me vas buscar la fruta que se quiere comer tu hijo!?-

-Hermy entiende yo...-

-Lo que yo entiendo es que...tu eres un insensible, un mal padre y un mal esposo- le interrumpió sollozando y continuo- pero no importa ¡Yo misma saldré a conseguir una Papaya!- aseguro bajándose de la cama

Viktor cerro los ojos, se recostó en la cama pasando un brazo sobre estos sintiendo una pesadez en pecho por la situación. Pero estaba seguro que Mione no saldría de la casa, ella era una mujer sensata y solo estaba haciendo ese berrinche porque porque por primera vez no cumplía uno de sus caprichos

Retiro el brazo de su cara al escuchar como abría una de las gavetas, se levanto viendo como ella tal parecia que hablaba enserió pues removía dentro del cajón buscando algo

-¿Dime que de verrdad no piensas hacerlo?-

-Tu sabes bien que yo no hablo por hablar...-le dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia

Se bajo de la cama y camino hasta ella-Tu no vas a salir a ninguna parte a esta horra, te puede pasar algo a ti y al bebe-

-Quiero jugo Viktor y tu no quieres buscar la fruta que le falta, por lo que tendré que hacerlo yo-

-Cielo mirra la horra que es sabes que es peligroso, ademas de que hace un frrio supremo-

Ella simplemente bajo la mirada, parecía un poco culpable, eso le enterneció un poco. Los cambios de humor en su esposa siempre estaba a la orden del dia desde el embarazo

-Pero yo quiero tomar jugo... es mas fuerte que yo, porque no soy yo es el bebe- dijo como apunto de romper a llorar

En un parpadeo el ya la tenia abrazada y, ahí fue que ella empezó a sollozar mojando su camisa- ya, ya no llores, no llores...- sentía que se le partía el alma escuchando a su mujer-esta bien... yo saldré a comprar esa fruta parra tu jugo-

-¿Es enserió...?-

-Si lo es..- aseguro dándole un besito en la nariz mientras le limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas

-¡Oh gracias mi vida!- lo jalo por las mejillas repartiendo besos por todo su rostro, el cerro sus ojos oscuros sonriendo-eres el hombre mas bueno que existe en todo el universo-

¿No que era un mal padre y esposo?

Cuando se hubo cambiado y estuvo listo para salir Hermione lo detuvo para darle un beso en los labios

-Podrías por favor hacer el jugo sin azúcar y cuando lo sirvas puedes por favor agregarle chocolate liquido con leche condensada-

¡También tendría el que preparar el jugo! Y uno bastante desagradable a decir verdad, la castaña llevaba tiempo con eso antojos raros dificiles de conseguir y a todos ellos les agregaba chocolate-a el le encantaba el chocolate y le gustaba untárselo a todo pero su mujer pasaba por encima de los limites establecidos- y ahora también leche condesada

el soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de responder: -Esta bien...-

Entonces Mione beso con mas ganas explorando su boca lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios antes de dejarlo ir

-Te amo...-le dijo ella sin aliento

-Yo también...-

Cuando estuvo dentro de su auto Viktor se pregunto, si de verdad alguien creía eso de que las mujeres son las que mas sufren el embarazo, porque en el suyo las cosas eran muy diferentes

Era el quien tenia esa grotescas ojeras por no poder dormir cumpliendo los pasajeros deseos de su mujer

Era el quien soportaba sus constantes cambios de humor, encima había compartido los síntomas del embarazo y lo peor era que el sufría los malos como: los mareos, los desmayos, las nauseas, los vómitos y los terribles dolores de cabeza

Hermione en cambio solo tenia: antojos, cambios de humor y cansancio. Eso nada mas, la empleada domestica de medio tiempo, había tenido que contratarla tiempo completo gracias a esto ultimo, su castaña de rizos rebeldes llegaba de trabajar y se quedaba profundamente dormida, solo se despertaba para hacerlo correr de aquí para aya para que cumpliera sus momentáneos deseos o para que fuera victima de sus drásticos cambios de humor. Todavía recordaba aquella vez que empezó aquello

 _-¿Carriño no crees que es mucha comida?-pregunto viendo el montón de comida que había frente a ella, ambos estaban en el comedor y mientras el tenia un simple plato de arroz con carne asada y ensalada, ella tenia eso y mucho mas—hace dos semanas que nos enterramos del embarrazo y tu te quieres comer a todo el mundo-dijo risueño_

 _Ella solo soltó los cubiertos y lo miro-¿Estas diciéndome que voy a engordar?-_

 _-No yo no dije eso-_

 _-No soy ninguna tonta Viktor, se que fue eso exactamente lo que quisiste decir-_

 _-No, yo dije que estas comiendo demasiado-_

 _-¿Entonces no me vas a querer cuando este gorda y fea?-dijo Hermione con la voz rota_

 _El se paro de la silla dispuesto a consolarla y hacerle saber que eso jamas iba a ocurrir_

 _-¡No me toques!-soltó cuando el iba abrazarla- tu ya no me quieres porque estoy gorda y fea...-se llevo las manos a la cara sollozando_

 _Casualmente la empleada domestica pasaba por ahi escuchando eso ultimo y lo miro mal_

 _-Yo no creo que ella este gorda-_

 _Pero esta no le creyó se acerco a la castaña- Señora ¿esta bien..?-_

 _-Claro que estoy bien—dijo ella parando mágicamente su llanto—estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso que me ama y me consiente y voy a tener un bebe, ¿porque habría de estar mal?-_

Desde ese momento el supo que todo iba caminar mal, encendió la calefacción y acelero con una risita pensando que dentro de aquello no todo era malo, si bien su esposa estaba muy sensible emocionalmente también lo estaba física, y el como buen marido la había ayudado con ese incontrolable deseo sexual que siempre tenia. Ademas de que también estaban esos momentos únicos y mágicos como cuando el acariciaba al bebe dentro del vientre de su madre o le cantaba o hablaba contándole anécdotas

.

.

.

Después de buscar en todos, absolutamente todos los supermercados que conocía (y que encontró abiertos)-soportando a todas las féminas que se le aceraban para dizque ayudarlo- no había conseguido nada, en algunas encontró; Mangos, Guayabas, Plátanos, y Piñas pero no la maldita Papaya. Tubo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, gracias a Dios después de revisar tres mercados logro encontrar una frutería abierta donde si la tenían

Paso su tarjeta viendo como la chica frente a el batía furiosamente las pestañas llenas de maquillaje mientras le sonreía coqueta. Cuando termino la transacción la rubia que le atendía le entrego la factura mas un pequeñito papelito adjunto. Sin tomarle ninguna importancia metió la tarjeta con esto dentro de la bolsa que tenia la Papaya y se fue de ahí lo mas pronto posible

Quería estar ya en su casa o mas bien quería ya estar en su cama

Llego a su casa rápidamente gracias a su veloz automóvil, miro el reloj notando que ya eran las dos con cuarentaiseis, se fue directamente a la cocina tiro su abrigo en una silla cercana y empezó a preparar ese extraño jugo de arroz con Papaya y demás cosas.

Lo hizo sin azúcar como le dijo su esposa que lo hiciera y cuando hubo terminado le agrego la leche condensada con el chocolate, tomo una servilleta y subió las escaleras que lo dirigían a las habitaciones. En cuanto hubo abierto la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su mujer lo primero que acaparo su atención fue la bella imagen de su Hermione, estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza reposada sobre su almohada, la despreocupada trenza que se hacia para dormir caía sobre su pecho que se movía lentamente por su acompasada respiración y su inflado vientre cubierto por la holgada pijama de maternidad que usaba, todo esta imagen finalmente bañada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana

Suspiro se veía tan hermosa dormida, tan tranquila que no quiso interrumpir su sueño, no obstante tenia que hacerlo porque después seguro y se ganaba un reclamo por parte de ella que segundos después tendía convertirse en llanto

-Cielo despierta-le pidió suavemente acariciando su mejilla

Su castaña se removió abriendo los ojos- Mmmm hola...-

-Hola, trraje tu jugo-

-Gracias...- le dijo sentándose en cama, tomándolo con una sonrisa que lo contagio a el también le dio un sorbo y entonces pronuncio de manera casi extasiada-Esta delicioso...-

-Me alegrra que así sea-

Pero entonces ella le entrego el vaso sin beber mas que aquel sorbo-No quiero mas...-

-¿Que?- pregunto no creyendo que aquello fuera cierto

-Ya no quiero mas-

-Pero nada mas...apenas y lo probaste, ¿que voy hacer yo con esto?-

-Bébelo tu amor...-y se volvió acostar

-Herrmione, Herrmione no me hagas esto-pero Hermione ya esta mas que dormida

A Viktor esto le causo un terrible y ya normal dolor de cabeza, se paso la mano por la cara para tratar de alejarlo. Miro ese jugo que tanto ajetreo causo, se lo acerco un poco pero cuando el olor de este se colo por las aletas de su nariz, un asco horrible embargo su sistema seguido de unas nauseas insoportables. Puso rápidamente el vaso sobre el buro y se fue al baño con una velocidad fuera de serie, de la que seguro Flash sentiría envidia

¿De verdad eran las mujeres las que mas sufrían con el embarazo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Si, si, si Mione no es así lose, pero el embarazo le pego mucho y bueno Viktor no soporta saber que su esposa sufre por nada. Todo esto que esta plasmado aquí son experiencias que me han contado, por ejemplo: mi Papa fue quien sufrió las nauseas y demás síntomas**

 **p.d: sabían que aquí en Venezuela a la papaya le llamamos ''Lechosa''**


End file.
